


蜘蛛宝宝训诫手册

by chidunmeng



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chidunmeng/pseuds/chidunmeng
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 29





	蜘蛛宝宝训诫手册

Tony自认为自己并不是一个控制欲很强的人。

无论是曾经将斯塔克工业甩手丢给自己美貌的私人助理，还是最近任由美国队长带着高危人物躲在世界的某个角落里，假装自己毫不知情——在索科维亚的舆论风波终于渐渐平息，钢铁侠正处于半退休的度假状态时，除非某些紧急情况以外，Tony实际上乐得让自己轻松一些。

Peter Parker是为数不多的例外之一。

一个高中生超级英雄已经足够让人头疼了，如果这个在纽约街头荡来荡去的蜘蛛宝宝又恰好不够听话，简直就是灾难的叠加。

从德国回来以后，Tony便将看护蜘蛛宝宝的任务丢给了哈皮——原因无他，在复仇者联盟的一系列动荡后，他并不认为自己有足够的资格和耐心去教育一名青春期的小孩子。Tony Stark去当什么人的人生导师这句话听起来就可以入选全美年度最佳笑话。

更别说是这样精力充沛的小孩子了。像自己如今这样一团糟的生活状态，离小朋友远一些总是好的。

然而，Peter生活中的“刺激感”好像完全不亚于身处于内战漩涡的钢铁侠，几乎每隔一段时间，哈皮或者星期五就会发来报告说蜘蛛侠在巡逻过程中又一次不小心受了伤。像是荡秋千时不够熟练不小心从高楼上坠下，又或是阻止抢劫时被利刃划到流了一点血。

总是这样不严重、却能让Tony啼笑皆非和心惊胆战的消息。

Tony不知道对于Peter来说，究竟需要多么惨痛的伤势才能让他吃到教训，几个月下来，他已经通过哈皮向Peter强调了不止一遍，有什么事就打电话通知“上级”，不要自己去处理，可这孩子似乎永远都是好了伤疤忘了疼，反反复复地折腾几次后，几乎已经有些变本加厉的意味了。

在3000英尺的高空触发了降落伞警报、偷偷拆下了战衣里的跟踪器、Tony甚至不得不从新闻里看到蜘蛛侠在华盛顿纪念碑上攀爬的视频——蜘蛛侠从电梯顶端坠入黑暗的镜头几乎让他心脏骤停，自己却还不得不压下怒火硬着头皮夸奖他做得好。

当然还有今天，拿着乐队练习这种可笑的借口欺骗大人，毁坏了一艘游轮，差点让自己被活活撕裂。

当Tony赶到时，正是黏着在船体表面的蛛丝纷纷断裂的那一刻。水浪和引擎的轰鸣声震耳欲聋，占据了Tony大部分的注意力，但他还是能透过所有噪音听到那孩子脆弱的骨骼和筋肉被轮船慢慢抻开的吱呀细响，还有最后那一声在疼痛中带着隐晦泣音的哭喊。尖锐地穿过成年人的耳膜，冲着心脏席卷而去，让Tony在那一瞬间不由自主地将所有可能的糟糕状况都在脑海里考虑了一个遍。

“Mr Stark，我能做点什么吗？please，我能为你做些什么？”

Peter追逐在自己身后的声音像是终于抓住了最后的救命稻草，蕴含着浓烈的乞求和期盼。

小孩子愚蠢又自负的英雄行为并不带任何恶意，和斯坦、和美国队长、和其他人都是不同的。  
但这并不影响Tony这辈子最厌恶的事情之一就是被人欺骗——另一件则是让他在乎的人受伤。

即使这两件事的主语此时是同一个人，也并没能让Tony的愤怒减轻几分。

去他妈的青春期小屁孩的英雄主义、见鬼的差点被撕成两半的渡轮和蜘蛛侠。

“我觉得你做的已经够多了。”他让自己选择了最冷漠的语气讽刺道。

  
-  
  
操控着盔甲慢慢落在Peter的身后，Tony几乎用了全部的自制力才没有直接对这孩子骂出脏话来——教育蜘蛛宝宝要保持PG-13的尺度，他在心里默默地对自己强调了一遍。

Tony没有落下自己的面甲，在内心深处，他仍旧觉得当初让自己出现在Peter生活中并不是一个好主意。起码他印象中穿着睡衣的蜘蛛侠从没有惹出过像今天这么大的乱子来。自己在送给他高科技战服的同时，是不是也不小心给他带去了更多的危险。

那孩子被疼痛折磨时的尖叫于他而言更像是一种精神上的酷刑。Tony发誓，他脆弱的良心已经不需要再承担这些了。

“前情提要，你把事情搞砸了。”他硬邦邦地说，“我告诉过你了，离这些事情远一点，有专门的人会去处理，结果，你还是选择黑进一件几百万美元的战服，偷偷摸摸地去做每一件我明确禁止你做的事情。”

Peter转头望向他，动作慢吞吞地从台面上跃下来，蹭到Tony的身前站定，却并不敢直视他，垂着首始终盯着自己的脚尖看。

原本整齐梳向脑后的卷发被顶楼的风吹得向四周炸开，衬着苍白而没有血色的脸颊和尚未褪去怯意的神情，将那孩子本来就不大的年纪仿佛又多减了几岁，让Tony的心脏发紧。热巧克力似的眼瞳圆溜溜湿润润的，脸上没有泪意，眼圈却有些发红，不知是不是刚刚真的哭过，但无论如何，他看上去确实下一秒就要哭出来了一样。

“我很抱歉，先生，我真的很抱歉。”Peter吸气呼气时都带着浓重的鼻音，奇异地将他心尖上的怒火抹平了些许，反而酸酸软软地泛出一点怜惜似的疼痛来，Tony相信这绝不是因为生病的缘故。

Tony下意识地在盔甲的遮挡下闭了闭眼睛，躲开了Peter同时伴着乞求和仰慕的目光。

这些年来，他已经受够了那些愚蠢的自我奉献和牺牲的英雄情节，不需要一个孩子再来重蹈覆辙。

他的良心上不需要再多一个孩子了。

“我要收回你的战衣。”

“No，nononono……求你了，求你了Mr Stark，别把它收回去……”这似乎触碰到了对方什么不可言说的恐惧，Peter急切地向前走了几步，也直到此时才终于敢于在Tony面前仰起了头。在看到冷冰冰漂浮在空中的战甲时，被眼泪冲洗得亮晶晶的双眼才倏而暗淡了下来。

“你还是不在这儿，对不对？”简短的句子中带着孩子气的质问，被Peter说得恶狠狠的，仿佛两个人在一瞬间责问与被责问的对象就掉了个个儿，让Tony一时之间有些摸不着头脑。

“你根本就不在乎我。”

即使刚刚才消弭了一场灾难，青少年在意的重点好像也总是与成年人不同。

“无论我是做对了还是做错了，无论我多努力、或者有多糟糕，你都根本不想管我。是吗？那你当初为什么要来找我？”Peter又一次重复道。这么说着的同时，眼眶中憋了许久的眼泪也跟着扑簌簌落了下来。

Tony几乎能从这孩子的语气里听出歇斯底里的羞耻和绝望来。

当导师是一回事，不当导师又是一回事。

但他从来没想过，自己的关注和态度在Peter的心里会占据这么重要的意义。

Peter低头瞥了一眼自己手腕上的蛛网发射器，飞快地向他方才坐着的台子上射出了一股蛛丝。

感谢自己那些别扭的小心思，他的注意力始终没有从这孩子身上移开，也没有为了安慰Peter就随随便便地关掉喷射器从战甲里走出来。

在蜘蛛侠顺着蛛丝逃跑之前，钢铁侠坚硬的手甲已经绕过青少年单薄的胸口，拎起不停反抗挣动的蜘蛛宝宝向还没有交易完毕的复仇者大厦飞去。

Tony并没有实际测量过Peter被强化后的水平，以他在愤怒中在自己盔甲中锤出的浅浅凹痕来看，只要他想，这孩子说不定能够比美国队长更轻易地撕开Tony的防护——还不需要盾牌。

但他显然并没有真的想要伤害Tony的意思，在看到自己留下的痕迹后，反而吓呆了似的僵住身体，一下子就完全放弃了挣扎，瑟缩地开始往Tony怀里钻，带着哭腔细声细气地又一次试图和Tony说对不起。

-  
  
Peter哭得有点太容易了，不仅不符合Tony最初时对他的印象，也让他忍不住觉得自己仿佛在刚才的行为中对这孩子做了什么不可饶恕的错事。

“别哭了，kid，我的头已经开始疼了。”

Tony将他放在实验室的地板上，小心翼翼地先行关闭了房间内所有能逃跑的通道。这才终于从盔甲中走了出来。

“我不知道你脑子里究竟在想些什么，你这次也确实犯了大错。但这并不代表……uh，并不代表我不在乎你。你说的话我确实都听了。”

Peter怔忡地盯着他的脸，在Tony平缓的话音中愈发惊诧地瞪大了双眼。

Tony从实验台上随手捡起一块看上去尚算干净的布丢在Peter怀里，示意他擦擦眼泪：“你有这么喜欢这件衣服吗？你的能力并不依赖这件衣服……我只是觉得你现在拥有它有点太早了。复仇者级别的任务并不太适合一个孩子。”

他或许还是应该和蜘蛛宝宝讨论一些更加深入的、英雄与装备之间的问题。但Peter毕竟才只有14岁——还是15岁？总之肯定不会像他曾经那样在PTSD中饱受煎熬，也未必真的需要这么早就去理解超级英雄的身份认知问题。

Tony默默叹了一口气，知道自己内心实际上已经对这孩子做出了妥协：“kid，我肯定我以后还会再将它还给你的，只是不是现在而已。”

Peter仍直勾勾地凝望Tony的眼睛，显然还没从见到真人的震撼中缓过神来，听到Tony委婉的保证后，只喃喃地回答道：“可你只给过我这件衣服。”

“哈皮说你马上要搬到北部去，如果你将这件战衣也收走，我就什么都没有了。”

对于和无数人调过情的成年人来说，这个理由听上去有些过于暧昧了。

“我知道我现在也并没有什么，但是——”Peter仍像方才在楼顶天台那样红着眼看他，“但是这还是不一样，至少我可以假装你会来。”

说到这里，他又有点惊喜地小声感叹：“你居然真的来了。”

Tony不知道这是不是青少年特有的跳脱和乐观，对Peter来说，他本人出现在这里的惊喜似乎已经盖过了方才所有的坏事和责骂。

Peter凑到他身边，蜷起手指主动拉住Tony西装的衣角，抬着头用真挚又潮湿的眼神仰视他，软着声音求道：“求你了，Mr Stark，别拿走它，我知道自己错了，您可以用别的方法惩罚我，不管什么我都会接受的，只是别拿走这件衣服。”

男孩眼尾被泪水浸出的红痕还未散去，白嫩嫩的脸颊和鼻尖也都全数熏成了软润的粉红色，散乱的卷发和泪痕一股脑全都糊在脸上，大约是刚才哭得太厉害，于是说话时还止不住抽噎，原本一句好好的长句伴着哭腔被拆得零碎，看上去可怜极了。

这实在是完全不在Tony预料之内的糟糕情况。

如果Peter说的都是真的，那Tony显然已经在自己不经意的时候，用几个月的忽视和通讯静默深深伤害过这孩子的感情。如果他说的是假的……那蜘蛛宝宝可真是一个天生的演员。

在短暂的沉默中，Peter打了一个小小的哭嗝。

明明模样像是被家长教训的无辜小孩，说出的话却又像是在变相地和Tony求欢。

-

犹豫了一会儿，Tony上前几步，敲了敲Peter胸前的蜘蛛标志。他设计战衣时只输入了自己和Peter两个人的指纹——当时的他也绝对没有想到自己真的会有亲自为蜘蛛侠脱衣服的一天——现在轻轻一碰，轻薄的战衣便自然散开，松垮地坠在Peter的胳膊上，露出窄而圆润的肩膀和形状突出的锁骨，这孩子的皮肤很白，比Tony自己要白得多，线条流畅，体型却薄瘦，即使已经在蜘蛛DNA的力量下生出了肌肉，也总是透着些尚未发育完全的少年模样，让人打心底里觉得脆弱。如今这样半遮半掩地站在那里，又会透出些欲拒还迎的情色暗示来。

但话说回来，他也确实只有15岁。

无论什么特征，都应该只是成年人赋予他的而已。

Tony拉过Peter的手腕，带着他来到不远处的凳子旁，一边惫懒地坐在了椅子上，动作缓慢地解开了自己腰间的皮质腰带握在手里。

Peter咬着嘴唇，能够轻易弯折金属的手始终只牢牢地攥着拳，被Tony轻而易举地掌控在手心里。即使是在这种情况下，有着不弱于美国队长怪力的蜘蛛侠依旧完全没有阻止Tony的动作，只颤抖着问道：“Mr Stark，您要和我做爱吗？”

或者觉得Tony要逼未成年给他口交之类的。这孩子的所有想法都明明白白地写在了脸上。

有趣的是，除了困惑和些微对未知的慌张以外，他的语气听上去并不勉强。在问话后，甚至主动地垂下了手臂，让战衣能够更轻易地滑到了地上。

仅穿着一条内裤的赤裸身躯就这样完全袒露在Tony面前。Tony随手抚过他锁骨上方形状优美的线条，指尖下的身体便随之颤抖得更加厉害，又从嗓子深处溢出呜咽似的泣音，不知是期待还是恐惧。

无论如何，Peter始终都没有表示拒绝。

也没有再哭了。

-

“不，我说过了，你犯错了，我要惩罚你。”

Tony拉过他的胳膊，掌下微微用力调整了几下姿势，便让Peter顺着力道跌在了自己的膝盖上。

这孩子似乎仍旧没能回过神来，又或是以前真的从未接触过类似的内容，仍在Tony的大腿上扭动个不停，困惑地试图转头去看Tony的表情。直到Tony不耐烦地伸出手掌，啪的一声隔着唯一的内裤布料击打在了屁股上。

一声小小的尖叫和来不及问出口的疑惑都被梗在了嗓子里。

Tony顺势将紧紧绷在腿中间的内裤向下拨弄，随意地挂在小腿上。褪去最后的遮蔽，彻底将Peter的两瓣臀肉暴露了出来。他刚才用的力气并不重，又隔着一层布，只是在这孩子的右臀上晕开了一点浅浅的粉红色，Tony伸出手在印记上揉了揉，便彻底没了踪影。但Peter却还是在他的动作下发出了一声短促的呜咽，Tony能感受到从大腿处传来的、Peter胸腔内的颤动和激烈的呼吸节奏。

“犯了错误的孩子必须要受到惩罚，如果不是没收战衣，那就换一种方法，你想要哪一种？现在离开还来得及。”

他又不轻不重地冲着左边拍了一下，用皮带在Peter赤裸的臀肉上来回滑动。

“提醒一下，真的惩罚可不是像现在这样。”

无论是接受还是拒绝。Peter沉默的时间都比Tony想象中的要长，这个有点屈辱的姿势让Tony看不到他的表情，但Peter的喘息声中又一次传来了细微的哭腔。

Tony轻轻地叹了一口气，不再用皮带恐吓小孩子，而是伸出手安抚地顺着Peter突出的脊椎骨揉按了几下，玩笑似的说：“怎么？你小时候居然都没有挨过打吗？不愿意也没关系，我不会生气的。我可以再想想别的方法。”

他心血来潮地提议道：“让蜘蛛侠在制服外面套一层女装巡逻一天也不错，反正人们又不知道你是谁。”

“本不打人，他说这是不对的。”Tony能感受到Peter在回应时悄悄捏住了自己的西装裤脚，好像直到此时，Tony仍是他能在这样无助境地里寻找到的唯一依赖。这让人有点难以抑制地感到罪恶——和更多的满足感。青少年的声音像加了糖的牛奶，在灼烧中渐渐沸腾，在纯洁与淫秽中间的分界线暧昧不明地徘徊：“Mr Stark，你现在惩罚我，是不是以后就不会丢下我？”

哎呀。

Tony想。

他从来没有和Peter这个年纪的孩子相处过。

这可真是——  


甚至没有需要Tony明确的回答，Peter很快便接着说道：“没关系，先生。我真的知道错了，您怎么惩罚我都可以。”

只是哪怕身体强悍如蜘蛛侠，小孩子对被打这件事也有着难以磨灭的恐惧，Peter的身子一直都没有停止细微的颤抖，他仿佛想要安慰自己，又像是单纯的想让Tony放心一样，碎碎地、自言自语一般地念：“我的身体很强壮，您怎么做我都不会有事的。”

最后，他又一次明确地向Tony提出了那个唯一的要求：“别对我失望，先生，别丢下我。”

这可真是——

让人难以招架。  


Tony小心地将皮带上容易伤人的金属扣握在手心里，在真正动手之前又轻拍了拍Peter因为过于紧张而绷得发硬的大腿：“放轻松，kid，越紧张才越疼，很快就结束了。”

“我不介意告诉你，kid，你的话我确实听了，以至于包括神盾局在内的所有人都觉得我相信一个14岁的孩子是疯了。”他想了想最终的惩罚内容，“我要打你14下。”

Peter有些艰难地转过头看他，他好像很开心能听到Tony说相信自己，亮晶晶的眼睛里是一片纯然的柔软和信任：“我15岁了，先生。”  
  
Tony失笑：“这可不是什么纠正年龄的好时机，那就15下。自己数数，每一次都要说Thank you，sir，知道吗？”

话音刚落，Tony自己又改变了主意：“不，还是不要了，这有点太超过了，我也不是想和你玩儿什么sm游戏。”

Peter仍乖乖地被他按在膝上，反而小声肯定了他的主意：“我可以做到的，Mr Stark。”

Tony只是轻轻拍了拍他的后背：“不，我还不应该这么做。你才15岁呢，还没到懂这些的时候。就只是——15下。”

皮带不同于冰冰凉、会在落下前留下足够心理准备的戒尺，又不像和皮肤触感一致的手掌，每一次掠过空气的尖啸声都意味着一次毫不留情的痛楚。Tony心知肚明这种“惩罚”越快结束，遭受的罪就越少，虽说想要一步到位解决这孩子整日拿自己的生命冒险的幼稚行为，却也无心真的给Peter留下什么永不磨灭的心理阴影。

没有刻意拉长惩罚过程，伴随着几次尖锐的嗖嗖声和皮带抽在臀肉上的清脆击打声，Tony很快便在Peter的臀瓣上留下了五道平行的红肿淤痕，周围的皮肤也跟着蔓开了浅一些的粉红色，和大腿与腰部白皙的肤色相互映衬，倒显出了些许触目惊心的味道。

从第一次抽打开始，Peter原本还努力放松的肌肉便不由自主地绷紧了，理智上尚且记着要乖乖挨打，身体却本能地开始向后仰起，像一根绷紧的弦，死死攀附在Tony的膝盖上。这孩子只在第一次击打时发出了一声哭泣似的呻吟，接下来的几下便再也没有开口，将所有反应都憋回了嗓子里，在Tony停顿的间隙，乖巧地说道：“Thank you，sir。”

Tony伸出手摸了摸他臀尖上的五道红印，没有再坚持向Peter纠正不需要感谢。他下的手不算很重，但蜘蛛侠的治愈能力也要比Tony想象中厉害得多，这么一会儿的功夫，Peter臀肉上的痕迹几乎就褪已经得差不多了。

Tony好奇地轻轻抚摸着渐渐消退的伤痕：“你治愈得很快，kid。”

这样轻微的抚摸对Peter来说仿佛也是另一种不亚于被鞭打时疼痛带来的刺激，不知什么时候起，这孩子又一次抓住了Tony的裤脚，冰凉的手指不经意地贴着Tony的脚腕，喃喃回应：“但是还是会疼。”

“五个一组，还差两次。”等到最后的那点红色完全消失的一刹那，Tony便开始了第二组的惩罚。

这一次他使用的力道比方才要重得多，几乎立刻就让这孩子刚刚恢复白嫩的臀肉完全被深红色重新覆盖住了，Peter也显然没有想到惩罚的过程中还会突然加码，猝不及防地挨了五下，几乎没能像第一次那样克制住自己带着痛意的哭喊，每一次皮带落在臀峰都会带来一声伴着哭腔的呻吟。也没能像上一次那样有精力完成Tony的额外要求，只彻底地瘫在Tony的大腿上，将全部的重心都交付了出去，小口小口地不断吸气。

皮带抽打留下的伤痕也不再是浅淡的红印，在Tony停手后，仍渐渐肿了起来，手掌覆上去时能摸到明显的凸起。

“疼吗？”

“没关系，先生，我经历过更糟的。”

无论如何，这肯定不是Tony期待过的答案。

Tony有些心软地抚摸着Peter的后背为他顺气，他有点想说今天的惩罚到这里就可以了，可内心深处却仍忍不住想看看，这孩子究竟能为自己做到什么地步。

自从那场闹剧似的协议后，他一个人已经太久了。

怎么会、也不应该可能有人，会愿意在他粗暴甚至恶劣的对待中仍坚持想要留在自己身边呢？

蜘蛛侠，Peter Parker，还只是一个15岁的孩子。  


没有再等那些奇妙的治愈能力，Tony又扬起了皮带，担心这孩子会因为太痛而挣扎，Tony这一次刻意按住了Peter的腰，让他的姿势能相对更舒适一些。

皮肉被抽打的尖锐声响与撕裂空气的风声交杂在一起，新的鞭挞正正打在了方才尚未痊愈的几道伤痕上，在本就肿起来的臀瓣上又添了新的凸起。纵横交错着排列在青少年圆润的臀肉上，既凄惨，又带着些不可思议的暧昧。

Peter大约是真的疼得狠了，除了最开始微弱地哭了一声以外，竟再也没力气发出任何声响来，五下打到最后，才从下面也传来了清晰的布料撕裂的声音。Tony低头看着自己被硬生生拽去一块的裤子，心知肚明这孩子这辈子大概也从没经历过这样的荒唐事。

他怜惜地抚按着Peter的腰背，刚刚受伤的臀部即使是最轻的安慰也只能带来痛苦，Tony便只在上方略微扇了扇，希望能带来些许凉气。慢慢调整Peter在自己腿上的姿势。

“已经结束了，乖孩子，你做得很好。”

Peter没能抽出精力去回应他的“夸奖”，只顺着Tony的力道慢慢直起身子，方才的姿势保持久了，麻意加上屁股上的疼痛，让Peter一时之间居然仍旧无法站起来，僵持了半晌后，腿一软便直接地跌在了地上。

臀部的伤口带来的后遗症就是连跪坐都成为了一件不可能的事，最后，Peter只好直挺挺地跪在地上，一边等待着钻心的麻痛逐渐过去，一边执拗地仰着头盯着Tony的双眼。沉默了一会儿后，他抽泣着吸了吸鼻子，带着浓重的哭腔坚持说道：“Thank you，sir。”

15岁的蜘蛛侠赤裸着跪在自己面前为自己的鞭打而说谢谢，这个姿势无论如何都有些太过火了。Tony不自在地避开了Peter的视线，想了想，干脆也跟着蹲下了身子坐在实验室冰凉的地面上，让自己与Peter是视线能够保持平齐。

自己的生命中已经有了那么多背叛。不应该还会再出现像这孩子这样美好又满腔爱意的人。 他也早就已经不再期待了。

但这孩子还是出现了。

Tony伸出手，一点一点地帮Peter擦拭去了脸颊上乱七八糟的泪痕，缓慢地、一字一句地承诺道：“我为你做一件新的战服吧。”

留在我身边吧。


End file.
